Nidoluck
by Fairylust
Summary: Tiffany lost her luck after losing a gym match to some stupid jerk. Heading to her cousin's house for help in deafeating this stupid jerk her bad luck seems to take a turn for the worst, or does it? Not sure what genre to give this, so it's general.    '


**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own or claim owenership of this game, anime, or the manga series.**

**This is just something I felt like writing. It's a short little oneshot and I must warn you of its brievity and the fact its an inter-species lemon. I'm not really into the whole inter-poke-species thingamabob but figured I'd give it a try.**

**So please don't flame me if it sucks and I'd appreciate it if you'd comment if you decide you like it, kay?**

**~Thanks, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>In a creepy, dark, yet fairly silent part of a large lush forest in the Kanto region a young girl named Tiffany was desperately lost and really sad. She had been ever since her biggest lost to some gym leader. They had made fun of her for not being as educated as he was and he was a real jerk. It had happened last week and her reputation of being the luckiest girl to step foot in a gym was gone, among other bits of luck. Since the battle she had been bit by a Growlithe after stepping on its tail, hit in the head by a jumpy Oddish, knocked over by a confused Psyduck, and whipped by a Bulbasaur, which lost its balance.<p>

Tiffany dreaded thinking of how her luck could get any worse.

Other than feeling sorry for herself over the past couple days, she decided to seek help by going to her cousin Shawn's nice little wood house. Her cousin was a major brain when it came to pokemon, so Tiffany thought it best to consult him.

She was pretty sure he lived someplace on the other side of the forest the only problem was she had to wait until tomorrow or later before she remembered how to get there exactly. Tiffany was ashamed she didn't remember because a lot of other people always made her feel like a dumb blonde. You see she _was_ actually a blonde with a rather slim figure and nice sky blue eyes. She was stunning, but in a way dense. It wasn't her fault she had a bad memory and would rather act than think. It was just the way she was.

The next day, Tiffany was walking all alone in the forest, having found a path early that morning, until suddenly she saw a Linoone standing near a large tree on its hind legs staring at her with a big crafty-looking smirk on its face. "Hello, there." She greeted merrily oblivious to the evilness radiating from its smirk that was aimed at her and none other. "I'm lost can you help me?" she asked believing that the wild pokemon looked tamed and honest enough.

It replied with a chuckle and nodded smugly like it knew something Tiffany didn't understand what it meant but got a bad feeling she quickly shrugged off. She was not sure what the pokemon meant as the blue-eyed girl was unaware of the reply given by the wild pokemon. She followed it as it led her to a clearing stopping and standing away from her a few feet, turning to face her after a moment, standing up on its hind paws.

"Why did you lead me here?" she asked it looking around.

Before Tiffany knew what was happening two other Linoone appeared and jumped her, pinning her down to the ground. Tiffany screamed loudly in surprise at this action. She demanded that the Linoone set her free but they didn't and instead raided her backpack, taking her poke-balls and running off with them. Tiffany pursued after them but found rather quickly that they were fast and very tricky. She ended up falling and stumbling a bit, not able to catch her balance and Tiffany fell, hitting the ground hard. She got up to follow only to find that the trio of thieves was long gone, having disappeared.

"Stupid Linoone!" She screamed in rage. "How can things get any worse?"

Now, it just so happened that Tiffany was so angry she kicked a stone and sent it flying into some bushes where it happened to hit a Nidoking hard in the head. The enraged pokemon burst from behind the bushes in a rage, making Tiffany freeze where she stood unable to move. The Nidoking was ready to rampage until he saw that the one who had attacked him was a female and although human he didn't particularly care, since he was alone far from his beloved Nidoran children and Nidoqueen mate, he knew that word wouldn't reach her if he decided to have a little 'fun'.

Grabbing the human female by her shoulders Nidoking hoisted her up and tucking her beneath one arm started to carry the frightened human off somewhere that was more secluded, just in case other idiot trainers came by. Once he found a large empty hollowed tree that used to belong some other rather large pokemon, which apparently vacated the place a while ago given the old look of the place. Nidoking didn't particularly care about looks though it would do well in concealing the both of them, which was fine with Nidoking one hundred percent.

"Wha-what are you-?" Tiffany began to ask but was stopped by Nidoking, who used a single claw to shred the front part of her shirt in half, starting at the hem up top and stopping at the bottom so it fell open showing some of her medium-large breasts that were uncovered, seeing as Tiffany never really did like the confinement she felt when wearing undergarments. Now she wished she did wear something because she felt so embarrassed. A bright red blush spread over her face while Nidoking smiled.

Nidoking ripped off the rest of her shirt, throwing it to some far corner of the hollow space. "St-stop!" Tiffany shouted trying to push Nidoking away and failing. "Nidoking, stop! Nidoking managed to shush her with a thick finger to her sinfully red lips. The large pokemon dipped his head down to lick and tease Tiffany's nipples, until they were harder than rock. At that time Tiffany squirmed and mewled, panting hard as sweat beads formed on her forehead.

"Ungh, yes!" Helen moans as he lowers his head and teasingly runs his tongue over Tiffany's breasts, rapidly circling her nipples, nipping and sucking at the blank expanse between neck and shoulder. Nidoking gives a low growl as she squirms and moans underneath him. Nidoking isn't satisfied with all this for long and quickly decides to just take this human now so he can get on with his life. He then gradually moved his head down Tiffany's body, until he reaches her pants and quickly tears them off showing off her unclothed, unshaven nether region.

Nidoking grabbed a tight hold on Tiffany's legs and forced them apart before he hooked a claw into her feeling the moistness and smirking upon realizing that she was already plenty ready. He then drove his large member into Tiffany's tight pussy. It had only taken a second or two before Nidoking realized Tiffany wasn't a virgin. Smiling he guessed she had been with plenty of other males before.

Tiffany screams as Nidoking starts a viciously fast pace at the unexpected pleasure of Nidoking's large member forced inside of her, filling her completely and whiting out her mind for a long moment. Nidoking works his dick around inside of Tiffany and revels in the moans and cries of pleasure he elicits from her as her tight pussy spasms around him causing the both of them to give strident moans. Tiffany's pussy spasms fiercely around Nidoking's member as her orgasm hits, and he empties himself into her. She practically howled as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Tiffany felt a bit relieved hoping he was finished and ready to leave her.

Instead, Nidoking growled before he picked her up roughly and slammed her against a wall of the hollowed tree. He then began ramming into her over and over and over causing Tiffany to scream out moaning and arching squirming for release. This lasted for several long minutes, but then Nidoking gave a low grunt and shook as he emptied himself into Tiffany's wet pussy for a second time. Nidoking recovered from the act swiftly and left after rutting Tiffany a few more times.

Panting all Tiffany felt she could do was star at Nidoking and wonder if he was yet done, but it wasn't until late in the evening that the pokemon finished and left her. She began to get dressed and left once dressed the best she could be given what had happened to her once nice looking clothes.

As she stepped from the hollowed tree a smile spread over her face. Silently, Tiffany thanked the Nidoking as she began remembering an old ancient Kanto tale she had once heard from a dearly departed, but very wise friend, who said that one sure-fire way to get luck was to get fucked by a Nidoking during the day close by a red oak. She believed that her friend had called it 'Nido-luck' or maybe it was just 'Nidoking luck'? She couldn't remember, but then again didn't particularly care, either. To make sure she turned around to get a look at the huge tree.

She recognized the tree she had been taken advantage of in was, indeed, a red oak. And seeing as they had gone at it for several hours Tiffany saw no reason for it not to have worked, if indeed what she had been told was true and not some folklore or myth.

Later that day, she happened to stumbled upon her cousin's cottage and was greeted happily, but very worriedly by his Aipom and Mr. Mime. She told her cousin she had been attacked by a Nidoking, but didn't go into the details and luckily, her cousin was respectful enough to not question her much. She was able to do as he said and as she made her way back through the forest Tiffany found her pokeballs, laying discarded on the ground. Picking them up Tiffany felt ready to face that stupid gym leader for a second time.

As Tiffany made her way to the gym, she felt her luck was about to really change thanks to her newly found/acquired luck.

**The End**


End file.
